Something To Fight For
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Luke is lonely and wishes to find a guy to make him fall in love. But he finds that hard, until he meets Travis Newman. But is he too good to be true? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love. It's when two people love each other, even when they shouldn't. Of course that love is sometimes some of the best love.

* * *

Luke's POV

After visiting Elena to give her another dose so she could live in that seeing Damon fantasy again, I went to actually get some work done. Oh who am I kidding? I am just going to the library to pretend I am studying and actually check out all the hot college guys that come in.

Sometimes it sucks watching all your friends being in love. I mean my sister has a boyfriend and Elena—even though it isn't exactly real anymore doesn't mean it isn't real to her. I mean with the herbs I am giving her to see Damon make her happy because she is with him in her mind.

And then my sister gets to have a real relationship with this guy Tyler. I don't blame her, the guy is hot and plus the temper—it's kind of hot.

God I really wish a guy would notice me.

Of course, it has always been this way. Everyone was always crazy about Liv and nobody—not even a girl was interested in me. I don't even really have any friends here anymore—besides my sister and frankly that can get kind of depressing. At least she has Tyler, Elena, and the rest of the girls. The only reason Elena even really speaks to me is because of the Damon thing and I owe her.

With Bonnie, Damon, and Faith being dead. It's been way different.

I watched as some guys walked in—none of them really interested me so then eventually I got bored and started reading whatever book I picked up. I glanced at the back cover and apparently it was about Werewolves. I chuckled, it would be funnier if I picked up one about Werewolves.

"Hey." I looked up as I heard someone say. I saw this guy—this cute guy. He had long blonde hair and was wearing a blue hoodie. "Anyone sitting here?" He asked and I looked around and wondered why he was asking me if this was taken. There are plenty empty tables to sit at.

"Sure." I said and he sat down. Wait—did he intentionally want to sit next to me?

"I'm Luke." I said.

"I'm Travis." He said and smiled at me. I smiled back and then noticed the book I had grabbed—he apparently was a fan because he starting talking about it. I was way more interested in book after what he told me—mostly it being a good read.

After a bit of talking about this book I haven't read I glanced at the watch and realized I needed to get to my next class. "Sorry, I have to go." I said. "Maybe we could finish this after class." I said and he smiled—I didn't want him to think I wasn't interested in the conversation. I much rather stay, but since I am at college, I might as well go to class.

"I'd like that." He said. "Room 305." I smiled and then walked away slowly. I felt this warm feeling as I thought about Travis and meeting him later.

* * *

**R.I.P. Luke Parker. **

**I have been planning a story since I saw Luke's character in season 5 and I didn't plan on starting it now, but I have to. His death really hit me hard (sorry for people who didn't see it yet). Anyway, Travis is played by Luke Benward.**

**Don't forget to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's POV

Maybe it would have been better for me not go to that class since I didn't pay attention to anything that happened. All I could think about was that guy. Eventually in ended and I sort of ran out of the room and now just had to find his room.

God I sound so desperate—oh well. A guy seemed interested in knowing me and who knows how much longer I will have the chance to do so since in a few months I'll be 22; I want to make the most of the time I have for sure.

It took me about twenty minutes to find the room and it took me about 5 more to figure out what to do. I didn't know what to say—god how is Liv able to talk to Tyler so easily? I eventually knock on the door and Travis answers it.

"Hey, you remembered." He said and stepped aside and I slowly walked in.

"Wasn't I supposed to?" I questioned. Wow, that sounded stupid. But he laughed and then smiled at me—thank god it was the good kind of laugh. I looked around the room—I guess he didn't have a roommate since the second bed wasn't made up.

"Is this all yours?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I somehow lucked out." Travis said.

Travis sat down after grabbing a drink from his mini fridge and then handed me one. We talked for a bit and it was nice. And after about five minutes, I didn't feel weird or question everything that came out of my mouth; this was easy.

It's nice to talk to someone again. The last time I had a conversation with someone—Faith. Since Faith's been gone, I haven't really had anyone to talk to. I am sure if she was here, she would be the first I tell about this guy if anyone at all.

I felt my phone go off and saw it was a text from Liv. "I have to go. Sorry." I said, getting up and slowly grabbing my jacket from the chair I set it on.

"Did something happen?" He asked me.

"My sister just wants me to meet her somewhere." I said.

"Did she say go alone?" Travis asked and I grinned as I opened the message to look; nope. Nothing about coming alone. "Mind if I come with?" He then asked when I looked up again—I guess he knew there was nothing saying that he couldn't come from my expression.

"Let's go." I said and we left the dorm room and headed down to meet Liv.

* * *

**Sort of a filler chapter, but I hope you liked it. Their relationship is developing. :) Also, Faith is my OC and she will be back soon. This is set in the beginning of season 6 and Faith is stuck with Bonnie, Damon, and Kai. **

**Let me know what you think and tell me if there is anything you would like to see happen. If there any characters you would like me to include.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Luke's POV

Am I crazy for actually agreeing to meet my sister along with my new friend Travis? Maybe. Because I knew she would probably pull something about the coven—I know because I used to say it to her. Of course, it was mostly because I didn't like to see her and Tyler sucking on each other's faces because I sort of wanted to jump in there and get a piece of the action.

I honestly wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a guy. Never got the chance yet. I dated a girl once in high school and it didn't blow over well—it was when I figured out I was gay. Well that kiss and the fact that every time this guy would walk past me I would get this feeling—lets just say that I would act like a girl when their crush is close by or they have to talk to them.

Travis said something as we walked down some stairs and I couldn't help but laugh—this guy had a good sense of humor. By the time I stopped laughing was when I spotted Liv. "Hey sis, what's up?" I asked. I noticed that her eyes were fixated on Travis—I saw that coming.

"Who's this?" Liv asked.

"This is Travis." I told her. "Trav, this is my sister, Liv."

"Travis Newman, I met Luke in the library a few hours ago and since then it seems that he can't get rid of me." Travis said and another smile grew on my face.

"Luke, I need to speak with you. Privately." Liv said, glaring at Travis. I walked with her away from Travis, who took a seat on the empty couch. "Why did you bring him?"

"He wanted to come—I didn't see anything wrong with it."

"You know that it would be best for him not to hear us talk about our magic and the Gemini coven crap." Liv said and I sighed. I knew she was right and it was stupid to bring Travis, but I figured it would save time after I was done here. And who knows how long this conversation was going to take. "And anyway, do you think—"

"Don't go telling me I can't have any kind of relationship with anyone that isn't a Salvatore brother or another witch." I said.

"Just be careful."

"You're careful with Tyler, right?" I asked, giving her a wink and she grinned and laughed a little. "There's my sister."

"_Older _sister." Liv corrected and I was not going to let that go without giving an eye roll.

"By four seconds." I said and started to walk away before Liv pulled me back. "Right…what is it?"

"Have you been giving Elena _certain _herbs?" Liv asked me and I sighed. It was true and I wasn't too happy about it, but I owed her. It is my fault Damon and Faith are stuck on the other side. She gets to see Damon and she doesn't try to snap my neck while I'm sleeping. "Luke!"

"Liv, it's my fault that her boyfriend is dead. And I'd like to keep her from snapping my neck while I sleep." I said.

"She isn't the only one who lost someone, Luke." She said and I yes I was very aware of that—there were three that died—not just Damon. But of course Elena is the only one that could kill me for what happened. "Jeremy lost Bonnie and Faith, and is he asking for those herbs?" No he isn't, he doesn't even know about them, and I wouldn't tell him because he might kill me for giving them to Elena.

"And you lost Faith too." Liv added and I sighed. I didn't like to talk about it because the one person besides Liv that actually trusted me is dead because of me. If only I let Liv go a little longer—or helped her with the spell, it could have spared Damon and Faith's lives. I looked at Travis and smiled—since I met Travis a few hours ago, he took my mind off the subject; maybe I found someone. Someone for me. And one that I could be romantically attracted to.

"You think I don't know that." I said, it sometimes kills me knowing that if I didn't do what I did, Faith might be here.

"You need to stop giving Elena those herbs. She needs to move on or at least try." Liv said and I nodded. I knew she was right, I better keep Liv close by when I tell Elena. "Oh and one more thing." She said and I turned back to her as I was walking back over to Travis. "Make sure you lock your door." I rolled my eyes and ignored that as I heard her laugh—she sometimes couldn't resist.

"You good?" Travis asked and I nodded. "Good, now I hope this goes well, but would you want to get some food with me?" He asked and I grinned.

"Depends. What kind and where?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter, as long as you're there." He said and I couldn't help but smile as he softly took my right hand in his. He smiled at me and I nodded.

* * *

**They are getting CLOSER and CLOSER. Oh and there was some Luke/Liv in there—I love their sibling relationship. :) Anyway, I needed to write a new chapter because today is a good day…which is because of Chris Brochu (LUKE) who liked two of my Instagram pics. It was amazing to wake up to that.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Luke's POV

* * *

I was meeting with Travis again. It's been a couple weeks since we met and things have been going from there. On the other hand it was strange, that we haven't done much but talk—well we say we'll study together, but really hat never happens—and we haven't really done many things romantic besides the smiles and grins we shoot each other—it is nice and I love it, but I want more.

I want what I see everyone doing—I have never truly kissed a guy before and I really wanted to. I saw my sister do it all the time—and in front of me—and I wanted to know what it was like.

I just want a kiss from Travis.

* * *

I went to his room and he seemed happy to see me. "Hey." He said and I smiled. "Got another test to study for?" He asked, giving me a wink. I grinned and shook my head.

"No, I was wondering…" I trailed off—I really hoped he liked this.

"What?"

"…if you would like to go out. To dinner. With me." I said, I really hoped I would get the answer. "There are great places nearby."

"Sorry Luke, I can't." Travis told me and I frowned.

"Oh okay, maybe—" He then grabbed my hand and pulled me into his dorm.

"I can't because I have plans with my boyfriend to eat some food here." He said and I couldn't believe this. Wait did he just call me his boyfriend?

"Boyfriend?" I asked and he nodded with a smile.

"Unless you aren't ready for that."

"I've been ready for the past few weeks." I said and then kissed him. I felt him wrap his arms around me and get into the kiss. God, this felt so good. I liked it—now I could say honestly that I knew how Liv felt when she made out with Tyler…well when she made out with a guy anyway because I never kissed Tyler.

I smiled when we pulled away from the kiss and just looked at him—I don't know if I have ever been so happy. He smiled back at me and then we started to kiss again as we then laid on his bed and continued to make out—I never wanted him to stop.

* * *

**Travis and Luke are really moving forward. It's only a matter of time before they… Things are about to get a little crazy for them as well as his friends and sister.**

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
